


The Dancer

by TrashPatate



Series: Night Club AU [1]
Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Modern AU, Pole Dance, dance club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28678116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashPatate/pseuds/TrashPatate
Summary: Ryker wants to get Viggo out of his work a little, and decides to show him one of his favourite Night Club in the city.
Relationships: Viggo Grimborn/Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III
Series: Night Club AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107512
Kudos: 12





	The Dancer

**Author's Note:**

> Eh one shot of some sort? Really I'm just experimenting things here and trying to get out of my vicious homework. Also there might be some english mistakes cuz I'm not native so sorry about that.

When the vehicle stops in front of the large building, Viggo couldn’t help but wonder _why_ he said yes to his brother. He didn’t like going to those night clubs, thinking they were boring. He never found anything interesting in there, really. But, Ryker was right; he was tired after all his work, and since he did not sleep much, it wouldn’t make much difference whether he was spending his time in such a place or awake and doing nothing (or more work) in his own room.

So he gave it a shot, after his brother convinced him to do so.

He hoped they at least had good drinks. Or wine. That would be just fine for him to pass time.

Viggo looked at his right, through the window. He was guessing Ryker just wanted a good fuck out of this place. From what he saw, the building looked like a normal apartment block. He wondered if the night club was in some kind of basement, hidden from others, since it must have mostly rich persons gathering, like them. And they could not let medias have a physic proof of their activities outside of work, could they?

Viggo got out of the car, shutting the door behind him. He sighed, and rearranged his dark blue vest and sleeves. Coming to such a place did not mean he did not have to look presentable. Especially if he was among people of his rank. He looked at his older brother, currently talking to their driver, probably giving him the hour at which he must come back and be ready to pick them up. Once he was done and the vehicle drove off, Ryker joined Viggo’s side. “Is this night club hidden in a basement or something close to it?”

The bald man chuckled while hitting the back of his little brother, earning a death glare from him. He responded while acting like he did not see the look on his face. “What did you expect from people that don’t want to be seen? Come on, let’s show you the inside before you want to go back home.”

They entered the building. The entrance was nothing more then a normal hall. Viggo looked at Ryker, raising an eyebrow. The older man chuckled and knocked five times at a door that seemed to be the janitor’s home’s, since they were at the ground floor. They could hear a couple of locks being opened before a woman opens and stands in the opening. She was wearing Gothic black clothes, a dark and blue make up, and her hair were arranged into two french knot. She was chewing a bubble gum, and seemed to be loud about it on purpose, opening her mouth in an annoying way. Viggo furrowed his brows at this. _Insolent_. She noticed his look and flashed her teeth towards him, before turning her head to Ryker. “Hey sweetheart. Is this the little brother of yours you were telling me about last time?” He nodded “Yes. Kamyl, this is Viggo. Viggo, this is Kamyl. She’s a… co-owner, of some kind.”

The woman laughed “Co-owner? Your brother really needs to know it all huh” Ryker chuckled “He can be demanding some times. I’d rather take precautions.” “Is it that important for him to know exactly everything that’s going on? It takes away some of the mystery if you ask me.”

“Do remember that I am right here. Should we go inside now?” Viggo didn’t try to hide his boredom while giving a cold glare to his brother. He _hated_ waiting. And he hated _more_ the fact that Ryker was gossiping about him in his back. Even if it was to be expected.

Kamyl made a bubble and popped it by blowing in it. “Of course, _my lord_ ” She said those words mockingly, smiling again before opening the door completely. She went inside, and they followed. A man behind the door closed it as well as the locks that were in it. She lead them while explaining “There are multiple entrances, but mine is the main one, for the VIP that is. Thank your older brother for that. By fucking me, he got you both a special pass.” She popped a bubble again and winked at Ryker, who smiled in response.

Viggo looked around while following her, noticing how empty and clean this apartment was. It had a casual style, with simple furniture along the way. They passed the living room, kitchen, where she opened a door, switched on some light, showing stairs that looked to be leading to a basement.

She got downstairs, the two men behind her.

The vibrations of music started to be heard. So this really was leading to a night club. Viggo began to notice multiple colored lights as well. They arrived in front of another door, this time entirely black, with a silver doorknob. She turned it, opening it, allowing the music to assault their ears. It was loud and colorful, to say the least. The club was mainly decorated in black and purple, with neon as the main light source, purple as well. They were some TV screens, with the club’s logo on it, from what Kamyl tells them. There was a bar, managed by a very tall woman, and leather couches, two per tables, which were mostly full. Despite the dim lighting, he could recognize some faces, people he remembers having business with or others that he saw on magazines cover. _Makes sens_ _e_ _to hide such a place. I can imagine the scandal if they were see_ _n here_.

Only then did he catch sight of the dance stage, where a silver-colored pole was standing in the middle. A woman, lightly dressed, was dancing on it, encouraged by many whistles and the music that was on. Money was thrown on her. She had her brown hair down on her shoulders, with purple locks, and a short matching the color. When she turned around, her black bra showed some silver glitter that refracted the lights. Viggo had to admit she was beautiful.

Kamyl led them to other stairs, leading to a floor above; probably the VIP places she mentioned earlier. He looked at Ryker, who was still talking with her. It was rare to see him finding someone he liked, especially if she was, well, just a slut. Even if he said she had… a high place, in this business. The woman opened curtains and pointed out a balcony, with two sofas in purple leather, a sort of coffee table between the two seats. Some kind of menu was on it.

“There. Here are your seats gentlemen. What would you like to drink?”

Viggo did not wait and took his seat “Red wine would be perfect for me, thank you.” He installed himself in the sofa, enjoying the comfy matter, and sighed. He could hear Ryker and Kamyl chatting a bit, probably for when they should get a room, before his brother joined him on his own seat.

He raised an eyebrow towards him, a smile on his face “So, what do you think of this place?” “It’s passable, I guess.” Viggo looked away from him. They had a direct view on the dance stage, where the woman was still dancing. She was agile, and really good at this. But Viggo did not get really aroused by that, to be honest. He clearly saw the contrary with the men down there.

The music stopped, and the dancer got down from the pole. She bowed, flashing a smile to her audience, and went behind a purple curtain he didn’t notice. Lots of whistles followed her, and another music played, still as loud as before.

Ryker spoke loudly to make himself heard “This club’s main attraction is pole dancing. And their drinks. I know you will enjoy the latest. I do like both of those to be honest.”

Viggo raised an eyebrow “Is Kamyl a dancer as well?” “Only for private clients.” He flashed his teeth toward him, making his brother roll his eyes. At least he was proud of finding this girl.

“They also have this boy, who’s kind of a star between all their dancers. Most clients are here to see him. From what I heard at least.” “Did you ever see him perform?” “Nah, I was with Kamyl last time he was there. Didn’t see him. But he will be here tonight. Or so she told me.”

A pole dance star. Well, he hoped for him he was at least really good at it. For now, he needed his drink. And a good smoke. Noticing that many were already smoking, he got his own cigarette out and lighted it up.

The curtains behind them opened Kamyl arrived with their drinks. She thankfully did not have a chewing-gum in her mouth. She placed the wine bottle and the glass on Viggo’s side of the table, and Ryker’s drink on his side. She then took her own cigarette out and started to make figures with the smoke she exhaled. She sat on the edge of Ryker’s sofa, allowing him to put his hand on her hip. They resumed their chat, making the other man sigh once again.

Well, he could always try this wine. He poured a little of it in his glass, took it in his hand, and made circular movements with it. He sniffed a little and drank it.

Much to his surprise, this was a _really_ good wine.

“Are you always this cautious with your drinks?” Kamyl asked.

Viggo turned his head only to see the pair chuckling about what he just did. Being used to such judgment from his brother, he looked away and answered “One can never be to cautious” He poured more in his glass.

“Of the taste, or of the unknown substances that could be in it?”

He snapped his head toward her. She gave him a big smile. “We’re not trying to kill you, I assure you. We would gain nothing from that. For now at least.” She winked, making Ryker laugh.

Viggo opened his mouth to answer, but before he could, the flashing lights stopped, became softer, and the music stopped. Kamyl chocked on her smoking and got up as fast as she could, letting a curse out in a language Viggo did not recognize.

“I need to get going or I’ll be late. I’ll see you in the room Ryker.” She patted him on the shoulder before leaving.

“Enjoy the show, _my lords_.” And she disappeared behind the curtains.

“So, since when do you have a soft spot for the people you fuck?”

Ryker looked towards his brother, an eyebrow raised, and shrugged. “I don’t. I just rarely get someone this good at it. Same goes for her. Which is why we spend time together. Other than that, I don’t really see why we would be talking.”

Viggo doubted that. They seemed to have this chemistry of people doing business together, and enjoying having people at their feet. Ryker was already acting this way, and not just at work, so Kamyl had most likely the same personality. Explaining why they were together. For now. He honestly could not wait to see how this kind of relationship would go, knowing that they both liked to have the power.

Another music started, making everyone turn their head toward the dance stage, including the brothers’.

A young man entered the scene. He had short auburn hair, was wearing a black short, and a black top. He had two dark purple finger-less gloves, and high heel black boots. Viggo noticed how one of the two was thin compared to the other. His head was down, making difficult to see any part of his face.

He positioned himself in front of the pole, putting both his hands above his head, on the metal bar.

The music started.

Quickly, he lifted himself with the help of the bar and started moving in sync with the beat. He made some impressive figures, showing that despite his appearance, he must’ve had some strong muscles. He was spinning, lifting from time to time an arm or a leg, without opening fully his eyes, as if indicating that he could do all of this with his eyes closed if he wanted to.

He was now upside down, with his legs as his only support, arms wide opened. And then, he opened his eyes. Now these were rare and beautiful; an emerald green so pure that one could think they could glow in the dark.

And Viggo met these eyes. At this moment, he felt interest toward the boy. Because he could see intelligence in those, and awareness as well. He raised an eyebrow, as if asking if he really was looking at him. Viggo smirked, answering to the silent question, and placed a hand under his chin, the other one still holding his cigarette. He could notice some freckles on his face, that just added to his charm. And yes, Viggo did think the boy was charming, as much as seemed interesting.

Said freckled boy smirked back and winked, before holding himself with his hands and spreading his legs, showing his flexibility.

Now that, was impressive, and clearly he was not the only one thinking it with the all the whistles that started to be heard. _Show off_. Viggo looked away to finish his glass of wine, wanting the dancer to think that he did not get impressed.

And it worked; that move did not go unnoticed. The artist huffed, before spinning quickly, so he could hold on to the bar with just one leg, letting every other member hanging in the air. He got his hanging leg down, near his face, and glanced at the man in the upper floor. He made slow moves with his hands in this position. Sensual ones. Hands getting near his face, that now showed closed eyes, with his mouth a bit opened. Then, those hands would go up, near his chest, staying here for a bit, before moving upside, to his hips. Other movements would follow, just as slow.

Viggo swallowed hard. _D_ _amn, he’s good at this_. He could feel a rush of blood in his body, the excitement growing with the view he had., warmth rising down his core. He blinked a few times, as if to break a spell that got him mesmerized. He had to cool himself down.

This time, he inhaled more smoke. This should do for now. He would get more wine later on. He exhaled a big cloud of smoke, before smiling to the boy, wanting him to think that none of those moves were still not interesting enough for him.

The pole dancer rolled his eyes, managing to make only Viggo see it, and started to dance like he was not there, probably giving up and getting tired with him. Satisfied with his reaction, the older man smoked a bit more of his cigarette before closing his eyes and sinking into the couch.

At some point, after the challenge he gave to the boy, the music came to an end, and people clapped more, whistles echoing louder. Viggo opened his eyes, and saw him bowing to the crowd. When he raised his head, they exchanged one final look, and saw how he was staring at him under his eyelashes with arrogant green eyes. He smirked and gave a warning gaze; the boy did not want to mess with him. He was just a dancer, while Viggo had a business, an empire. What they had was just entertainment for him. The dancer huffed, before giving a grin, as if he did not care about the warnings, before going back behind the curtains.

 _Well he’s stubborn_. But it wasn’t like he was coming back in this place anyway. This was a one time thing, because his brother insisted for him to come here.

Speaking of which, he looked at his left, only to notice his brother on the phone, as if he managed to get anything heard with all these noises. He clearly did not get interested in the performance that happened minutes ago. Unlike Viggo.

Wait. Did he…

He did, didn’t he. And this wasn’t a question. Despite everything, this young man managed to get his attention, unlike any other dancers around, as well as the one on stage right now, that had less clothing then he had. He even admitted to himself that the boy was quite attractive. Well, more then most people he ever meets.

That was rare for him. How did he get that interesting? Sure, there was this look, those eyes, that would most likely stay in his mind for a while. And then… The way he moved was thrilling, yes, but the fact that he locked eyes with _him_ of all the people that were here… Then again it might be because he noticed how he did not pay mind to him in the first place. And Viggo was not sure if he was content with this little experience or if he regretted giving it any attention. His body sure was, with all the frustration.

Ryker got up, said something about Kamyl, and left. Viggo closed his eyes and sighed, seaking once more into the soft fabric of his seat. Once Ryker would be done, they would leave, and he would never have to come back here again.

**Author's Note:**

> So hope you enjoyed? I guess? Is that what you say at the end? I never know


End file.
